Gage and the Storm Chasers
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Prequel one of four. What happens when Gage the Hedgehog meets Bill Harding and his team of Storm Chasers? And what happens to the chaos emeralds and master emerald? Find out in this story


Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is a new story for you, called Gage and the Storm Chasers." "This story will have my OC, Gage, travel in the world of Twister."

Sonic: "That's right." "Gage will meet Bill and Jo Harding and their team of storm chasers."

Elise: Plus, it will also tell how Eggman dicited to never take over the world again." "But for us not knowing of his real plan after we save the multiverse, again." "And how the chaos emeralds perminently fused with Gage and the master emerald remained stuck in the master emerald shrine." "Only for it to be like that after we save the dimensions."

Me: "That's right." "This story is one of four prequels to a big crossover story based on Lego Dimensions." "Plus, it's my first time writing a Twister fic, as well as a first Sonic the Hedgehog and Twister Crossover." "I don't own anything in this story." I only own my OC." "Enjoy reading."

On Mobius, Sonic and his friends just got done beeting Eggman.

"I have got something to say to all of you," said Eggman.

"What is it?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm making it clear that I'll never take over the world again," said Eggman.

"You're bluffing," said Rouge.

"No, I'm not," said Eggman. Look at my body.

Team Sonic of the Sonic heroes looked at Eggman's body and are shocked.

"Wow," said Gage.

"This is good by forever," said Eggman.

"I can't believe you're hurt very bad to the point that you can't do anything anymore," said Sonic.

"Yes," said Eggman. I'll see all of you later. Also, keep the chaos emeralds.

Then Eggman left to go to his bace and told his robots that he is done trying to take over the world. But planning something after the Sonic heroes save the dimensions from being murged.

"I wonder what will happen next?" Asked Amy.

"Don't know," said Elise.

"I'm just shocked that Eggman is done trying to take over the world," said Knuckles.

"Me, too," said Silver.

"I say we should relax," said Shadow.

"Good idea, Shadow," said Cream.

So all of team Sonic of the Sonic Heroes relaxed. But they don't know that something is going to happen to the chaos emeralds.

In another world in the state of Oklahoma, there is a group of storm chasers. Led by Jo and Bill Harding.

"I can't believe that DOROTHY did fly," said Bill.

"I'm glad we got the information to build a better warning system," said Jo.

"I agree," said Dusty.

"So, now what?" Asked Haynes.

"Don't know," said Beltzer.

"Maybe, something good will happen," said Rabbit.

"What makes you say that, Rabbit?" Asked Sanders.

"I want to know, too," said Joey.

"Well, someone from another world could come here," said Rabbit.

"I dout it," said Preacher.

"I'm with you, Preacher," said Laurence.

The storm chasers were wondering about what to do after DOROTHY flew. But they don't know that they will be seeing a blind yellow hedgehog from another world very soon.

Back with Sonic and his friends, they just got done relaxing and are going to put the chaos emeralds back with the master emerald.

"Are you sure we don't need the chaos emeralds anymore?" Asked Blaze.

"I'm sure about it, Blaze," said Sonic.

The team were about to take the chaos emeralds back to Angel Island where the master emerald is when they noticed the emeralds acting up.

"What's going on with the chaos emeralds?" Asked Tails.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Shade.

"Same here," said Emelie.

Suddenly, the chaos emeralds started to perminantly fuse in to Gage.

"I didn't see that coming," said Espio.

"Neither did I," said Omega.

"What happened to me?" Asked Gage.

"It looks like the chaos emeralds chose to fuse in to you," said Tails.

"That's cool," said Gage.

The group made it to Angel Island.

"So, what will we do about the master emerald?" Asked Knuckles.

"I think I've got that covered," said Gage.

So Gage used some magic to make the master emerald remain in the shrine perminantly.

"That takes care of that," said Gage.

"Thank you, Gage," said Knuckles.

"No problem," said Gage. I'm going to see if there is another world for me to visit. See you guys later.

"Take care," said Shade.

With that said, Gage opened up a portel to another world, went through, stepped out and was in a feild where a group of humans are at.

"Looks like I found a new world," said Gage.

"Who are you?" Asked a man.

"I'm Gage the Hedgehog," said Gage. Who are all of you?

"I'm Bill," said Bill. And this is Jo, Dusty, Rabbit, Sanders, Laurence, Haynes, Beltzer, Preacher, and Joey.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Gage.

"Same here," said Haynes.

"So, what do you do?" Asked Dusty.

Gage explained everything to Bill and his friends on what he does.

"That's nice," said Jo.

"I agree," said Preacher.

"So, what do all of you do?" Asked Gage.

Bill explained everything to Gage on what he and his team do.

"I never expected for you guys to be storm chasers," said Gage.

"You never expected that at all?" Asked Rabbit.

"Not at all," said Gage.

"We never expected for you to go on adventures with a blue hedgehog named Sonic at all," said Haynes.

"Good point," said Gage.

As time went on, Gage got to know the storm chasers.

"Well, I must be getting back home now," said Gage.

"Take care," said Dusty.

So Gage opened up a portel and went through it to be home and made it home to his friends.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," said Gage.

"That was fast," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Mity, Ray, Honey, and Tiara.

"Yup," said Gage. I can't wait to tell you all about the world I found.

So Gage told all of his team mates of team Sonic about the world he found and would want to take them with him. And the team said yes. But little do they know that the chaos emeralds are stuck fused within Gage perminently until after a big adventure that they will have with a group of heroes. And the same will be for the master emerald being in the shrine when the team got back.

Me: "That's the end of this story."

Sonic: "What will be the second story will you be writing next?"

Elise: "I want to know, too."

Me: "Can't tell you two." "It's a supprize."

Sonic: "I understand."

Elise: "Same here."

Me: "Good." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you in the second prequel before the story based on Lego Dimensions."


End file.
